Six Of Crows See Hamilton!
by wavingthroughawindow
Summary: When Wylan asks his four closest friends to come see a Broadway show with him, they are skeptical, but grudgingly agree. After all, how bad can Hamilton be? But, to their shock, they find that the show hits closer to their hearts than they thought. Modern AU, fluff.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Leigh Bardugo.**

* * *

"I suppose this is what you _high society folks_ do for fun?" Jesper asked Wylan.

They were at the Richard Rodgers theater, to see the show that had stolen everyone's hearts that year: Hamilton. Wylan, of course, had recommended it to everyone else. They were skeptical, especially Kay, but in the end, they had agreed.

"Hey, it's hip-hop," Wylan said defensively. "Not exactly high society."

"Defend yourself all you like, merchling," Jesper said. "But this show costs a fortune. I can't believe you chose to spend your twenty thousand dollars on this."

"I know, right?" Nina said, looking at Jesper. "Just think about how many banquets I'm going to buy with _my_ twenty thousand."

"It's worth it," Wylan insisted stubbornly. "It's worth it."

"I'm giving it a chance," Inej said. "But honestly, I'm pretty skeptical."

"I'll say," Jesper grumbled. "A hip-hop musical about Alexander Hamilton? Wasn't he a banker or something?"

"And a damn good one at that," Kaz said. "He had a way with money. I can appreciate that."

"Speaking of money, Brekker, what are you doing with your twenty grand? I mean, we put in all that work pulling off that stupid heist for the stupid government, surely you're not going to waste it?" Jesper looked at Kaz expectantly.

"Kaz and I are using our money to… improve the streets," Inej said. "We're trying to make New York City a better place."

"Ooh, our very own superheroes!" Nina exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "The world may know them as The Wraith and The Demon, but to me, they will always be Inej Ghafa and Kaz Brekker, my first two friends in the city."

Jesper could have sworn he saw a flicker of emotion on Kaz's face.

Inej grinned. "What about you? The world may know you as an _amazing_ singer, but to me, you'll always be Nina Zenik. Foodie, linguist, and a good friend."

"Wait, Nina's not a good singer," Wylan frowned.

"Merchling, it's called sarcasm," Jesper said.

"Shut up," Wylan said, elbowing Jesper.

"I'm not going to do that…"

"No, actually. Everyone, shut up. The show's about to start."

* * *

After the show, Nina couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her face.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Eliza had fallen in love with Alexander, only for him to betray her. And once they had forgiveness, it wasn't fair that they only had three years together before he died.

Saints, it was like her and Matthias. She wiped a tear from her face. It wasn't fair that they had only had three months together, as a happy couple, trying to save the world. It wasn't fair.

And Eliza… saints, she had forgiven him. Twice. And she had forgiven Matthias. Twice.

She loved Eliza. Eliza had a determination to be content in life… to be happy. She could admire that.

And Alexander Hamilton… he had claimed to have a _legacy_. To him, it hadn't mattered when he died. What mattered was how he was remembered _after_ he died.

Matthias was different, Nina knew that much. He wasn't ambitious, he wasn't power-hungry. He was just driven by honor.

But she would do whatever she could to keep his flame going. The world could never forget Matthias Helvar. What he had done for the country. What he had done for her.

* * *

Jesper was shocked.

He had been so hungry for more, more, more. He had worked so hard to rise to the top. But he hadn't realized what he had lost along the way.

And saints, that statement could have described _him,_ Jesper, just as well as Alexander Hamilton. Damn, he really needed to slow down. And spend more time with Wylan.

Maybe there was more to the first treasury secretary of the United States than met the eye.

He turned to his boyfriend, who was grinning ear to ear, his curls bouncing. Saints, he loved him. Though he would never admit it, he loved Wylan Van Eck so much.

"What did you think?" Wylan asked him.

"Not bad, merchling," Jesper said, grinning back at him. "Not bad."

* * *

They had held hands all throughout the show.

They had both gotten better at it. It had been slow progress, but finally, _finally,_ hand-holding was a comfort to Kaz and not a burden.

So they could feel each other, in more ways than one.

She felt Kaz go cold around the time that John Laurens died. She knew he was remembering Jordie, remembering the pain of losing a brother and a best friend.

And he felt Inej stiffen around _Say No To This_ , as Hamilton and Maria were carrying out their little affair. He knew she was thinking of Maria, of how helpless she felt, and remembering that helplessness, from the brothel, just like it was yesterday.

They both felt the slight intake of breath from the other as Philip died. As Alexander fell to his knees, _begging_ for his son to survive. And Inej knew Kaz was thinking of the moment on the mission when she was dying. She was smiling inside as she imagined him begging her to survive. Philip hadn't survived, but she hadn't been so unfortunate.

But when Alexander took Eliza's hand in _It's Quiet Uptown,_ Kaz and Inej squeezed each other tighter. Because no matter what happened to them, no matter what they did, they would always have each other, anchoring them to the ground. Neither wanted to admit it, but they were so very grateful for each other.

Inej knew that Kaz was thinking about Alex's ambition, about how he had closed himself off to the world until he slowly started opening himself up piece by piece. And Inej knew that Kaz was trying so very hard to avoid thinking about how similar he was to a _musical theater_ character, for god's sake. But she knew that he was thinking of her, not just him. She knew that he was opening up, not for her, but because of her. And she could tell that his lines between stage and reality were slowly blurring. She smiled.

Kaz knew that Inej was thinking about him. He couldn't help it. He smiled. Saints, he loved his girlfriend.

After the show, when the curtain went down, everyone else was slowly trickling out of the theater. They turned to each other. They only had eyes for each other. The rest of the world didn't exist to them.

They just looked at each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to speak. Both knew what the other had to say. Neither had to speak.

The theater was basically empty now, save Nina, Jesper, and Wylan. They could feel the silence, the tension.

After a few minutes, Kaz pulled out an onyx ring and held it out to Inej. He didn't speak. He just looked at her expectantly.

Inej just looked at the ring for a few moments. She knew what it was. And honestly, she wasn't _that_ surprised. But here?

"Of course I do," Inej laughed. "I would love to be your wife."

"Why so surprised?" Kaz asked. Only Kaz could pick up on surprise in those slight features of her face.

Inej gestured to the stage. "Here?" she asked. "Kaz Brekker, I expected something more fancy from you."

"Hey, this cost two thousand dollars," he said. "I don't know what's more fancy than this."

"Seriously, though. Why here?" Inej asked.

"Did you feel it?"

She didn't need to ask what. They had both felt it, a pull towards each other tonight. A pull that yanked at their souls.

"Yes," she said, leaning towards him, but careful not to touch him.

"I feel it now, too," Kaz said.

"Me, too," Inej admitted.

They stood there, watching each other. Waiting for the other to make a move.

At the exact same moment, they both swooped forward and kissed each other.

The kiss lasted for several long seconds. It was _heaven_. She wasn't having flash backs. He wasn't having a panic attack. It was meant to be.

They pulled apart.

"Hello, fiancé," Kaz said, allowing a hint of a smile to slip on his face.

"I love you," Inej replied.

Kaz looked like he was struggling with something. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

"I love you, too," he said, letting himself smile.

* * *

 **Hi, amazing readers! What did you think?**

 **This idea popped up in my head a couple days ago. I _really really_ wanted to write some Kanej, but I just couldn't think what to write about. And then I thought of Hamilton. It's easier for me to write about characters when they're bonding over something. And Hamilton covers so many themes that it was perfect. **

**The rest of the characters fell into place, because honestly, it's hard to imagine Kaz and Inej without Jesper and Wylan and Nina. (And Matthias, honestly, but I had to leave him out.)**

 **Shoutout to SpellCleaver for beta-ing! Your suggestions are the best. :)**

 **That's all, and stay beautiful!**


End file.
